Braithewaite Family (ASTOF)
This article concerns the A Simple Twist Of Fate version of the Braithewaite Family; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. The Noble and Most Ancient House of Braithewaite is the house from which Euphemia Potter descended before her marriage made her part of the Potter Family. While the family were Pure-blooded wizards, they were smart enough to hide it from Muggles - but were not adverse to fraternising with them. Biography In 1066 Bertrandus Braithewaite arrived in England with William the Conqueror. Fighting in the Battle of Hastings, he was dubbed Baron Braithewaite by William I after the battle. The family remained as Baron Braithwaite until the reign of Henry VIII, who raised the title to the rank of Viscount for the family's support in the Second Siege of Boulogne in late 1544 to 1546. Henry VIII's son and successor, Edward VI, left the title at the rank of Viscount, unable to be sure of whether the family remained Catholic or had truly become reformers like the King. His sister and successor, Mary I, raised the title to the rank it remains at to this day - Earl of London - on her accession to the throne in 1553 for the family's refusal to support Lady Jane Grey's claim to the throne. Unbeknown to Mary, the Braithewaite Family, while openly Catholic, were secretly Protestant and in support of the Princess Elizabeth. When Mary I died and Princess Elizabeth ascended to the throne as Elizabeth I, the family was not raised any higher in title, but the Queen heaped rewards on the family and the Earl of London's wife and daughter-in-law were made ladies-in-waiting to the Queen. The Queen visted Braithewaite Manor several times throughout her reign, always being welcomed by the family. The family remained in the favour of the Kings and Queens of England until the English Civil War occured - while they supported the King, the 3rd Earl of London, his son and his grandson were all executed by the forces of Oliver Cromwell, forcing the title to pass to the Earl's cousin, son of the second son of the original Earl. Under normal circumstances, the family would have been able to escape with magic, but to hide the fact that they were wizards, the family had not taken their wands into battle with them and, when captured, had no means of escape. Succession as of the English Civil War After the English Restoration On the restoration of Charles II, the 5th Earl of London was executed for supporting Oliver Cromwell, but the King was not harsh enough to attain the man and his son, who had fled into exile with the King and was a favourite, was allowed to succeed as 6th Earl of London. The title remained with the descendants of the 6th Earl until 1935, when Arnold Braithewaite died and his distant cousin, a descendant of the 6th Earl's brother, inherited the title. The entail on the estate and fortune, however, had been broken by Arnold Braithewaite, who feared his second wife would squander them all - the breaking of the entail allowed him to will estate and fortune to his daughter, who had married into the Potter family in 1902.